Third Time's the Charm
by cendella
Summary: After an unsuccessful attempt at their first two dates, Jack and Allison try again.


**I do not own EUReKA. But I sure like playing with the pieces. This story contains an except from With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies. I so liked the idea of experiencing their first real date that I expanded on it. Enjoy.**

Third Time's the Charm

Once Jack had steeled his nerve and kissed Allison after the petrifying incident (and she kissed him back) he hadn't been able to decompress. It was as if they were getting to know each other again for the first time. Yes, they knew a lot about each other – personal things, but not intimate things. These last few weeks they were behaving like two kids with their first boyfriend and girlfriend. They secretly gave each other lingering looks, held hands, and kissed whenever the opportunity presented itself. Only a few people knew that they had started dating and that crowd included Zoë, Kevin, Grace and the Founders Day travelers – Henry, Jo, Fargo and Charles. They didn't want to go around announcing anything just yet. Not because they didn't think it would work out between the two of them, but because they always felt like their lives were such an open book in this town being so prominent in there chosen professions that they wanted to keep something for themselves. Fortunately they were past that now and this evening they were going to have a romantic evening alone.

Jack was extremely nervous but couldn't understand why. It's not as if he and Allison had never spent time together at his house before. Granted, those occasions included being held hostage by SARAH/BRAD, throwing her a baby shower and getting gifts for her that couldn't compete with the scientifically modified presents that she'd received, and the time she accidentally fell asleep in his bed. He was determined that this time it wouldn't turn into a disaster. Tonight was going to be their first official date. Well, really their third first official date. The first time he asked Allison out she didn't realized it was a date-date. He had to admit he was crushed by the fact she hadn't even considered it. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he didn't exactly presented it as such. He had apprehensively asked her if she would like to grab something to eat – that's not technically asking someone out.

The second time he asked her out, he picked her up from her house carrying a bouquet of orchids. When he saw them he knew immediately he had to buy them. They were very reminiscent of her – exotic, seductive, passionate, and beautiful. They dined at Café Diem, where they sat at a corner table for privacy. What was supposed to be an evening for two, turned out to be an evening of many. Fargo pulled a chair over to their table and sat with them not realizing they were on a date. Jack glared at him, and Fargo being ever alert, eventually sensed that he was intruding, apologized and left red-faced. Vincent repeatedly ran back and forth between their table asking if they needed anything, giddy that his two favorite people in town appeared to out on a date. Not to mention the stares and whispers of all the other patrons. They found it a bit uncomfortable.

The third time Jack asked her out, he found her waiting outside of Café Diem. They were meeting for their usual morning coffee and he was running late. Upon approach, Jack noticed four young men around sixteen years of age standing out front. They were so busy focusing on what was in front of them, they didn't hear him walk up behind them. When Jack saw what all the commotion was over, he couldn't help but snicker. Allison was standing with her back to them and appeared to be talking on her phone. Following their eyes, Jack realized what had attracted their attention. She was wearing a pencil skirt that made her ass look amazing. Jack crossed his arms, cleared his throat, and put on his best stern expression.

"Hey!" All heads circled in his direction. "Something interesting?"

When the teens turned around, Jack recognized them immediately. Two of the boys, Zach and Isaac he knew from around town and the other two were their usual hanging buddies.

"Oh, hi Sheriff." Zach widely eyed Jack. He looked embarrassed to be caught leering at Allison.

His voice cracking, Isaac spoke up, "Um, no nothing interesting. No sir."

"Uh-huh. Go to school." Jack ordered.

"Yes, Sheriff." They answered in unison and quickly left.

As they passed her, Allison pivoted saw Jack and promptly ended her conversation.

Jack strolled over hands in his pocket, a smug look on his face.

Allison took note of his expression, "What's that look for?"

"You have admirers." Jack gestured toward the crowd of boys that passed by. "I see I'm not the only male in town you drive crazy."

Allison gripped his chin, "Don't worry. There's only one man I'm concerned with enticing."

"Oh yeah." Jack puffed his chest out.

"Yeah." Allison looked skyward, "I wonder _what_ Charles is doing now?"

Jack crinkled his nose up at her, "Ha ha, very funny." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her inside.

They ordered two Vinspresso's and took a seat at the counter. Vincent immediately focused all of his attention on them.

"So, how's it going you two?" He grinned at them kookily.

"Good, good." Jack responded for both of them.

"Did you guys have a great time the other night?" Vincent looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Yeah...?" Jack knew Vincent was angling for information from his tone.

"Is it safe to say you two are dating?" Vincent asked, a giddy expression on his face.

...and there it was Jack thought.

"Well, uh..." Jack looked at Allison, unsure if they should answer his question.

"I get it, I get it. Keeping it hush-hush for now. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

Once he turned toward another customer, they couldn't help but burst out laughing. The thought of Vincent keeping any secret was a joke in itself.

Thinking about their last date, Jack had what he thought was an ingenious idea, "You know what? I say we try that again."

"Try what again?"

"A first date."

Allison viewed him obviously a bit confused, "A first date? Jack we've already been on a first date."

"Well, technically the first date never happened because you didn't realize it was one. Let's face it, both times didn't go exactly how I'd hoped. I want to do this right. So whadda ya say...you up for it?"

Allison smiled from ear to ear, intrigued by the proposal, "I think that sounds like a great idea."

"How about Saturday night around eight o'clock. We'll have a late dinner and I'll plan everything."

"It's a date."

So, Jack decided to cook a romantic dinner at the Smart House for just the two of them. He so wanted to impress her with his cooking skills. He wanted to show her he knew how to make more than burgers and spaghetti. Jack designed the menu (with a bit of SARAH's help of course) which included seared Ahi tuna, a salad of baby mixed greens, steamed kabocha squash and a very subtle Pinot Noir (curiosity of Vincent) to pair with dinner. Jack hadn't planned to make any dessert. (If all went well, she would be what he nibbled on into the night.)

Zoë was still home on break, but would staying over at Pilar's tonight and Jo let him know she would be out for the entire evening. Jack told them that they didn't have to leave, but they thought that he should spend some time alone with her. Yes, he could have taken her to Café Diem again, but after that fiasco, he wanted to spend some time with her away from prying eyes. Jack took special care in planning the perfect evening. The lights were low, a soft blue glow emanating from the bunker walls, candles lit, wine chilled, and romantic music played softly in the background.

On the other side of town, Allison was preparing to leave for Jack's place. She'd arranged for the nanny to stay overnight so they wouldn't have to rush and would have plenty of time to relax and enjoy themselves. Honestly, she was quite anxious. Tonight she and Jack would finally be alone. Oh, she'd been with him unaccompanied on many occasions, but this time it had nothing to do with family, friends, their jobs or the town. She didn't know what the evening would bring, but she was prepared for anything.

Allison stared at her reflection in the mirror. This was the fifth outfit she had tried on. Nothing seemed right. They were either to casual, to formal, to business like, or just plain not sexy enough. She wanted to look perfect for him tonight. She felt she had finally made the right choice. She was wearing a bandage dress she'd bought while she was still pregnant. She'd purchased it on impulse, never really intending to wear it. At the time she was feeling unsexy and just having it hang in her closet gave her the push to make sure she got her pre baby body back in shape. Satisfied, she put on her diamond stud earrings, spritzed on her favorite perfume, checked her makeup, fluffed her hair and threw on her Louboutin's. If she didn't wow him by the way she looked tonight, nothing would.

Jack was proud of himself. He had everything arranged exactly as he'd designed...well, he did have a little help. Zoë, Jo and SARAH insisted on helping him create the atmosphere. He was jokingly offended that they didn't believe he knew enough about how to woo a woman. True he hadn't been the most successful in the romance department, but this time he wasn't worried. The most important thing he had done was to tell SARAH to take the night off once Allison arrived. In fact he told "her" not disturb them. Jack knew that SARAH wanted to be helpful, but sometimes it came off a little intrusive.

Jack ran back into the bathroom to give himself the once over. If you asked him, he looked damn good tonight. He had on a dark blue suit with a solid light blue dress shirt. He nervously kept clasping and unclasping the top few buttons, ultimately deciding to leave the collar and first one undone. Just as he left the bathroom, SARAH announced that Dr. Blake had arrived. Jack took a quick look around and headed over to the door to greet her.

When SARAH opened the bunker door, Jack thought his heart had stopped beating at the mere sight of her. She looked absolutely stunning. For the first few seconds he stood there mesmerized, mouth dry, head completely void of all thought. He felt like a teenager going out on his first date. She had on a formfitting red dress that stopped mid-thigh. She appeared to be wrapped in rows of silk ribbon...and he wanted to unravel each one. The dress complemented all the wonderful things about her body. Her silky caramel colored skin, her well toned arms, back and shoulders, and it hugged her curvaceous figure as if it was made just for her. She also had on some of the sexiest damn shoes he had ever seen. They were black patent leather stilettos with red bottomed soles. They heightened her, accentuating her flawless legs, lengthening them and causing her bottom to protrude slightly more than usual. Her hair worn in loose flowing curls – Jack wanted to attack her on the spot.

"Hi." She greeted him, her voice sultry and sensual. It was like honey to his ears.

"Wow. You look...amazing." Jack walked over and kissed her inviting lips, inhaling her as he did. He couldn't quite make out the fragrance she was wearing, but it was intoxicating.

Allison cocked an eyebrow up toward him and tugged at his lapel, "You don't look so bad yourself." She couldn't help but gaze into his deep blue eyes. It was like looking out into an endless ocean. They drew her in, making her feel as if she could drown in them.

He grinned at her, she was speechless and it made him feel unsteady. "Come in."

Looking around, Allison was rather shocked. "You did all this?"

"Well, I had a little help. Zoë, Jo and SARAH insisted."

"It looks beautiful."

Jack spun to face her. "You look beautiful."

Allison blushed at his complement. "Thank you."

Jack took her by the hand and lead her towards the dining room. "I'm almost finished getting everything ready. It'll be another forty minutes or so before we eat."

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No. You just sit back and relax. This is all me tonight."

"Let me do something." Allison pleaded.

Jack thought to himself, you could strip naked, leave your shoes on and let me ravage your body. "Uh, why don't you find some music you like?

Jack watched her hips sway as she walked over to make her selections. God, he could watch her walk away all day. Charles was right about one thing...she did have great gams. Hypnotized by her movements, he couldn't help but wonder when he would be able to run his hands all over her luxurious body.

Allison knew he was watching her...she could feel his eyes on her. She couldn't help but grin, her body warming at the thought. She wanted to hold him in her arms, so she created a playlist of some of her favorite songs, turned to him and offered her hand. "Dance with me."

Jack moved from behind the kitchen counter and took her hand in his. He placed one hand around her waist and began to slowly twirl her around the floor.

"You're pretty light on your feet." She was still amazed at how good a dancer he was.

"Those dance classes at Arthur Murray really paid off."

She laughed at his joke, the thought of him taking dance lessons was really out of character for him.

Actually, his ex-wife Abby had attempted to get him to take formal dance instruction for their wedding but he was vehemently opposed to the idea. Needless to say being the good guy he was, he took lessons in secret and surprised her with a waltz around the floor for their first dance. Times weren't always bad between them, but when they were good...they were great.

"Do you remember the first time we danced together?" he asked.

"How can I forget hundreds of Nathan's running around...scary thought." She chuckled at the memory.

Gazing into her soft brown eyes he asked, "Do you remember what I told you?"

Allison sheepishly nodded her head, "You told me you thought I was amazing. You said I was strong, independent and smarter than ten women put together. And you thought ten times as beautiful."

Jack started intently at her, his appearance and tone becoming serious, "I meant every word."

"I know you did." Allison didn't know why but all of a sudden she felt uneasy. She decided to lighten the mood. "Do you remember the electric fence?"

"Are you kidding me. I was so embarrassed."

"Why?"

"That wasn't exactly the...impression I wanted to make on you." Jack thought about the hard-on he'd had when she tried to remove his belt in an attempt to loosen the grip the magnetized fence had on them.

"I thought it was cute."

Jack held her back at arms length. "Cute? Cute! No man wants to hear that their...you know what is cute."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Allison placed her head on his shoulder. "I really did want you to kiss me."

"Believe me, I wanted to."

"Why didn't you then?"

"By the time I made up my mind to go for it, Jo kinda ruined the moment."

"It seems like the story of us...missed opportunities."

"Fortunately, that's all in the past. Let's not dwell on it."

They danced for another two songs before deciding to open the wine. As Allison reached up to procure two glasses, Jack was overcome with the urge to be close to her again. With her back to him, he walked over, tentatively placed one hand on her abdomen, the other anchored on the counter and pressed his body against hers. When she didn't respond he was worried that he had moved to fast. He didn't want to seem like some horny adolescent, but he couldn't help himself. When he felt Allison's hand cover his and intertwine their fingers, he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

Eyes closed, Jack uttered her name breathlessly. He embraced her tightly and drank in her fragrance. Tilting his head, he placed small delicate kisses along her neckline. Allison leaned back in response and gyrated against his already growing erection. It made him feel lightheaded. How many times had he wished that he could be near her, touch her, hold her, kiss her? At this moment, his dreams were fulfilled.

Jack wheeled her around, and immediately covered her mouth with his. A long deep lingering kiss that conveyed just how much he wanted her. Four years of pent up longing overtook them as they allowed their hands to explore each others bodies. Allison slid his blazer from him as they stumbled toward the living room and onto the chaise. Both of them groping, panting, gasping. Jack couldn't contain his excitement, his cock swelling with each pass his hands made.

Allison pulled him on top of her and stretched out beneath him. As she buried her lips against his neck, Jack gathered the fabric of her dress in his hand and pushed it up inch by inch, settling himself between her creamy thighs. Her breathing quickening, he ground against her, knowing that she could feel the bulge in his pants, the friction arousing them both. His hand shaking slightly, he hesitantly reached down and stroked her, feeling the moistness through the material of her panties. The thought of him making her wet only excited him more. He slowly kissed down her breast bone, moved his hand up, slid one strap from her shoulder and boldly slipped his fingers inside the cup of her bra. Moving the material down, he placed his mouth on the underside of her bosom and gently kissed.

Allison couldn't help but whimper. She would never admit it, but she was probably more stimulated than he was right now. It had been a long time since she'd been with anyone – the last of course being Nathan. But Jack...she'd always secretly wanted him. Now to be with him, kissing him, holding him, feeling him...it was euphoric.

Jack placed his hand underneath her bottom and squeezed. Her skin was so smooth he couldn't tell where her silk panties ended and she began. He recalled the first time he saw her in her underwear. She and the entire town (except for him and Zoë) were under the influence of a brain altering plant pollen that caused everyone to lose all inhibition and express their deepest desires. When he came over, she had removed her dress and tried to make a move on him. Seeing her standing there in her lingerie he could make out the impression of her engorged nipples and the silhouette of her swollen mons. It took all of his will power to turn her down.

Back in the present, Jack had no intention of refusing her. His warm breath in her ear he whispered to her, "I want you so bad." Allison responded by placing her hands on his backside and grasping him tightly, forcing his groin firmly against her. Encouraged by her actions, Jack kissed a line back down and enveloped her breast.

Allison thought to herself – _if __his __mouth __feels __this __good __on __my __breast, __OMG __I __can__'__t __wait __to __feel __it __on __my..._

"Oh!" Allison's eyes shot open as she yelled out in surprise as Jack swirled his tongue around her areola and flicked it over her stiff nipple. Allison wrapped her leg around his and maneuvered them onto their sides. Jack didn't know how long they were on the couch making out like two overheated teenagers, but he wished that it would never end. Allison's dress around her hips, Jack glimpsed her tiny red panties. He wanted so desperately to feel himself inside of her. The only thing that stopped him from stripping them off and taking her right there on the couch was SARAH.

SARAH hesitantly interrupted to let them know that their food was ready and if they didn't eat soon it would be ruined. Pulses still racing, they fumbled as they got up like two teens caught in the act by their parents. In the end they were both glad they waited, because when they made love for the first time, it was even more beautiful than they could ever have imagined.

As they scrambled off the couch, Jack entered the kitchen and discretely called out for SARAH to lower the temperature. He was wound-up and needed to cool down. Actually what he really needed was a cold shower. He kept his back to her, mortified that his erection wouldn't go down. Silently he kept repeating the mantra (_puppies,__puppies,__puppies)_in an attempt to decrease the swelling_._ He glanced over his shoulder and saw that she was discretely fanning herself. He couldn't help but smirk, knowing that he wasn't the only one who was still turned on.

At last presentable, Jack fixed their plates and poured a glass of wine for both of them. They were having a great time. Allison seemed to be enjoying dinner – if she didn't she sure knew how to fake it.

"Tell me something about yourself that I don't know." He asked.

"Really? Okay well, you know I speak Dutch, but did you also know I speak French, Spanish, Italian, and Japanese."

Jack's stared at her in awe. "You're kidding me." He thought back to the time Andy's system went haywire and he could only speak Dutch. Allison was the only person who could converse with him.

Allison shook her head. "Nope."

"Say something in French."

Allison crossed her arms, leaned forward on the table, seductively wet her lips and answered in a sultry voice. "Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué."

Jack was transfixed on her mouth as she spoke. "God that sounded sexy. What does it mean?"

"Literal translation – don't count your chickens before they're hatched."

Both of them laughed hysterically.

"What about you. What don't I know about you?"

"I play the guitar."

"No you don't." She stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah I do. Acoustic to be exact."

"Well, I wouldn't have thought you'd be the musical type. You'll have to play something for me one day."

"Definitely."

As they finished their meal, they continued to talk, laugh and enjoy each others company.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" he inquired.

"No, I'd better not."

"You aren't leaving are you?" Jack asked nervously.

She laughed, "No. I just want to make sure I'll be able to drive home."

"Well...you could always stay here." Jack wrapped his arms around her and lowered himself so that he was eye level with her. "I promise, I'll be the perfect gentlemen." Then held up his fingers in the boy scout salute.

Allison knew if he said he wouldn't try anything, it was the truth. He would never ask her to do something she wasn't ready to.

"Maybe." Eyeing him coyly, "We'll see."

He led her to the couch again and sat with his arm around her in front of the fire. Allison snuggled against him, her head resting on his shoulder. Folded in his embrace, she felt brave enough to ask the one question that had been dying to ask for the last four years.

Allison gazed up into his eyes, "Jack...why did you wait so long to ask me out?"

He was taken aback by her question and turned his head away from her. He was actually a little afraid to answer because he didn't know how she would react if he brought up Stark.

Reluctantly he began, "Well, there was Nathan. I mean the two of you were still married in the beginning and when you divorced, there always seemed to be something in the way keeping us apart. Opportunities manifested but they never developed into anything. When you and Stark got back together, I knew my chance was over. Besides I never thought you would be interested in someone like me."

Forehead creased, a bit of confusion in her voice Allison questioned him, "What do you mean someone like you?"

Embarrassed he spoke quietly, "I'm blue collar, I don't have any fancy degrees, and of course you know...one eleven." Jack referenced his I.Q. score. The one that he was so proud of but found out it was average. "I'm nowhere near as smart as anyone in this town. I just didn't think I was good enough."

Allison sat up, incensed. "Don't you dare say that. You know Carter, that has got to be one of the dumbest things you have ever said to me."

Jack knew he was in trouble. She only called him Carter now when they were acting in an official capacity...or she was really pissed at him.

Allison glared at him her face reddening, "You are one of the smartest men I know. You are an asset. How many times have you saved us with one of your ideas. How many times have you risked your life for us. You have the ability to see the forest fore the trees. You mean a lot to this town...you mean a lot to me. As long as we're together, don't you ever talk down about yourself again. Do you hear me?"

Jack smiled slowly, thrilled that she thought so much of him. "Yes ma'am."

Allison couldn't help but smile back. Just that quickly he made her forget why she was so angry. She added in jest, "Besides, I've always loved a man in uniform."

Jack tickled her, appreciating her attempt to lighten the mood.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know we've had a couple of moments when we could have taken that next step. But, I wanted to know about one time in particular. Um...when you were pregnant and we were connected by the baby monitor machine, you turned it off breaking our connection. You told me to go be with Tess and I asked if you were sure. You hesitated...why didn't you stop me?"

"Jack I still wasn't sure if you where feeling the residual effects of the monitor. I didn't want you to feel trapped. Besides what would people say."

Jack looked at her quizzically.

"There I was, pregnant, alone, I wasn't your responsibility. I didn't want you to feel trapped. You've always been by my side, helping me during difficult times. When you started seeing Tess, I couldn't stand in the way. I didn't want you to blame me or yourself for choosing me if something went wrong between us."

"Is that what you think, that I would have felt trapped, that I would ever blame you for anything? Personally I don't care what anybody thinks. Allie, throughout everything we've been though, I've never stopped hoping that one day you and I would be together. I always had faith."

"So did I. I believe things happen for a reason and I'm right where I want to be."

"Come here." Jack patted his leg and pulled her into his lap.

This time when they came together, it wasn't as hurried as before. Jack placed one hand on the small of her back, the other hand steadily crawling up her thigh. Allison nibbled at his earlobe, her tongue trailing the outline of his lobe, sending shivers down his spine.

Jack turned his head and pursed his lips against hers.

"I could kiss you all night long." He murmured through each peck.

"Is that all you want to do to me?"

Jack growled and bit at her neck – already feeling his manhood rise.

Unfortunately the spell was broken again, this time by Jo who walked in with her hand shielding the side of her face.

"Sorry. Sorry. You don't see me, I'm not here." She uttered as she ran past them upstairs.

Exasperated, Jack let out a sigh and threw his head back on the couch. "Jo and her timing."

Allison kissed his cheek, then happened to look down at the arm that was splayed across her lap and noticed the time. She was surprised to see that it was almost eleven o'clock. "Oh my God is that the time? I should go."

Allison stood quickly and smoothed her dress down.

Jack gently tugged at her arm, not wanting her to leave. Grinning like a cherish cat he implored her, "You don't have to go you know. You could stay a while longer. I'll see that you get home safe."

Jack craned his head and sucked her neck, his hands caressing the swell of her bottom.

Allison's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She felt weak in the knees. He said he'd see her home but Allison knew if she stayed any longer the only thing she'd "see" was her dress on the floor and her feet up in the air. As much as she wanted to stay she knew she shouldn't.

As their tongues began sparing, she reluctantly pulled away from him.

"Jack I don't want to rush this. We'll know when the time is right."

"You know you're torturing me right." He added jokingly.

Allison looked at him with hooded eyes as she walked backward toward the door, "Don't worry...it's worth the wait. SARAH door."

Jack followed her up the stairs, staring at her ass the entire way as he walked her to the car. Always cavalier, he opened the door for her. She rolled down the window leaned out and gave him one last lingering kiss goodnight.

"Mmm." Jack really wished she wasn't leaving. "Buzz me when you get home okay."

"I will. Goodnight."

Jack stood there until he could no longer see the lights from her car.

When he got back inside, Jo was waiting in the kitchen.

"Sarah told me Allison left. Did I ruin it?" An apologetic look on her face.

"No. She had to leave anyway."

"So, how did it go." Jo arched her eyebrows up and down at him.

"It went great." Jack felt his skin get flush.

"Oh my God, you're actually blushing," Jo teased.

"Shut up."

Jack picked up his suit jacket off the floor, blew out the candles, and bid Jo goodnight before heading upstairs. He peeled off his clothes, put on his pajama bottoms and waited for her to call.

By the time Allison got home everyone had long been asleep. She looked in on the kids and headed up to her room. She undressed, slipped on a nightgown and went for her phone.

She hesitated momentarily, thinking about how she quickly changed the subject when they reminisced about their first dance together. She was afraid if she let him continue that he would have told her he loved her. It's not that she didn't want to hear those words...she did. What she was afraid of was that once he did, something would go wrong, like it always seemed to with her. Why was she always so unlucky in love?

Allison knew she couldn't stall any longer and picked up the phone to call him.

Jack smiled when he saw her name on his PDA, "Hey you."

"Hey."

"I had a great time tonight."

"Me too."

"Was Kevin asleep when you got in?"

"Oh yeah. The nanny said he fell asleep early."

"So...we did have a little more time." Jack playfully teased.

Allison couldn't help but giggle. Shyly she asked, "Jack...you're not upset with me for leaving are you?"

"No, of course not. Allie I would never pressure you to do anything. Sure I would have loved to be with you tonight, but I can wait. I'll be ready whenever you are. Believe me, we're okay."

Allison breathed a sigh of relief. He was so good to her – always had been. She never thought she would have found someone who was so considerate, caring and loving.

"Meet you for coffee Monday morning."

"Can't wait. Night Allie."

"Night Jack."

Allison rested on her side and hugged her pillow tight, wishing that it was him she was holding.

Across town, Jack lay on his side and placed his hand on the vacant spot next to him, wishing that she was there.

They both fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces and dreamed of things to come.

_As __always,__your __reviews __are __appreciated. __Please __be __on __the __lookout __for __my __next __story__ – _I Do Over, Again


End file.
